


Pain

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne was in pain, and he wasn't even bothering trying to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Prompt: Pain  
Author: alianora  
Rating: G

 

Jayne was in pain, and he wasn't even bothering trying to hide it.

He lay on the couch in the common room, trying desperately not to  
whimper out loud.

Kaylee was sitting on the table, patting his shoulder sympathetically.  
"It'll be all right, Jayne," she soothed. "I know this is tough, but  
it'll all turn out shiny, you'll see!"

Jayne just buried his face back in the couch cushions and moaned. "It  
just ain't fair, Kaylee!"

She patted his shoulder again. "Weren't no one who could've seen this coming."

He turned to look at her incredulously. "It's GONE, Kaylee!"

"I know, I know," she said quietly, moving her hand up to his forehead.

Jayne looked over at the crazy girl, who was sitting on the floor in a  
mess of tangled yarn.

"She even took apart the pom pom!"

END


End file.
